borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Level 61 Meat Puppet T-bone Junction
Has anyone else seen this? I am a level 43 Hunter and it caught me completely off guard. I meant meat popsicle, not that it matters haha. Warpath II 05:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II lol ya. first 5 minutes of playing my friends and i encountered him and freaked out. then we speant 5 minutes killing him at level 50 lol HoldNoVirtue 10:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I play solo and i never thought to check the building there for some reason lol i wish he gave you more for your efforts. Warpath II 06:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II I assume you mean the one in the locked room? That makes me want to get into all the other locked doors around T-bone Junction... Somebody needs to find out how to get in them, hahah, it's been driving me crazy. - K1ng 07:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ya, i definitely have wanted in from day 1. i'm curious as to if there actually is a way in? HoldNoVirtue 10:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that they are locked because quite literally there is nothing there. They probably didn't actually put anything behind those doors, just black pixels. If there is a way to enable like an old school no clipping mode ala Doom, then maybe we can know for sure but I haven't ever seen anything like that for Borderlands. Warpath II 05:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II I feel like there has to be something behind a lot of those doors, otherwise why put them there as doors with an active locked icon (red light above the doorway) on them? Also atleast 2 or 3 of the doors in question have people standing in front of them seemingly drawing more attention to them. Maybe I'm just a bit over-curious, but if anybody can find out how to open said doors legitimately, or with clipping, I'd really like to know what's inside, hahah. Anyway yeah, I doubt there's just nothing behind them. There's also a door at Moxxi's Red Light that's locked, now that I think of it, and a blocked off bathroom... very conspicuous. :P - K1ng 23:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those doors have been driving me nuts, too. I am guessng that they may become available to enter in the next DLC. That may happen but I am telling you all it was is that they didn't have time or want to develop every inch of T-Bone Junction. They wanted buildings but didn't take the time to make the insides. I am 99% sure that is what it is. Warpath II 03:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II Warpath; what makes you so sure? And if you indeed are as sure as you seem, then why would they put the locked door indicators (red lights; as opposed to green for unlocked doors), instead of just a doorway with no light on it at all? There's something missing. Although I may be wrong that there's possibly something in them, I'm not just going to drop it because there's always a chance, and the light is undeniably strange for a door that's "never meant to be opened... ever?" - K1ng 03:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) They are parts and textures. Just like the red switch next the red chest and T-Bone Junction, and some doors in the main game, they are there to look like doors. Given that the DLC wasn't started before the game was released, its very possible that they were a little rushed, not to say that they aren't quality, but the game hasn't even been released six months and already 3 add ons? Thats a lot of coding and art to be done. Also, look at the scale of Knoxx, maybe they intended for the whole of T-Bone Junction to be explorable including every building. So they already have all the outer textures applied, why waste time and money to change the doors? These guys have specific dates to be completely done with everything. Why waste time making the inside to buildings that serve absolutely no function other than to make the town look populated? It would be awesome if they opened them up later, but with more DLC on the way, I don't see it. I think they just applied the red dot doors instead of the no dot doors. Warpath II 04:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Warpath_II @Warpath - wow, someone mentioned no clip in Doom? I still have it memorized :) Funny the stuff you remember. I tend to agree with Warpath. It's probably wishful thinking because not knowing something drives humans crazy. Try to find a sweet spot in one of the walls where you can rotate your camera enough for the collision detection to slip just a little bit and I'm sure you'll just see the abyss that is the level... outside the level. Think of a video game map - like T-Bone Junction - as if it's in a three dimensional cube. This is the space that the level designers have to work with while also taking other factors like memory into consideration. The "used" part of the map has all of the game elements, roads, textures, collision under your feet so you don't fall through the ground. This is why in games when you clip through a wall, you often fall through the world. It's be nice if there was some secret chest in these secret locked rooms that gave super awesome loot, but be honest - what are the odds of that? (POSSIBLE SPOILER) I'm surprised no one has mentioned the "Lance Shorty". He jumps out of a chest (you're pretty guaranteed to get one if you loot all the chests between the mechs and the entrance to Knoxx's Armory level in Road's End. Edited by 12:39am Octopusman March 24, 2010